


Nightmares

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ghouls, Hawke Has Issues, Hawke baby, Love, Night Terrors, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Starkhaven, Through the Years, Time Jump, Trust, Worry, after the events of inquisition, phantoms of the night, scary images, viewer discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: JoUFancyHuhgave me the Prompt: “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” for Seb/Hawke and so this was born. Pretty sure this is not what she had in mind, but it was the biggest idea that stuck out as to why Hawke would be having nightmares. Viewer discretion is advised due to starting off with a brief description of a ghoul/body horror.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



A tentacled arm, reached out to grab her arm, forcing her to turn and look back at the Nightmare. A demon most aptly named. Between it, and all the little aspects it had summoned to keep them trapped inside the fade that were reminiscent of giant spiders made her throat close up. But even those were no match for the other horror the demon had in store. A ghoulish figure with sunken in cheeks, white eyes and peeling, rotting skin ambled towards her, wailing away about how when she’d left him she’d allowed this to happen, a mop of familiar auburn hair atop his head–Sebastian. The sheets were cold, the spot on the bed next to her empty as she thrashed awake in a cold sweat, like no one else had been there for a while. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she tried to calm her racing heart, glancing around the room, shaking the last lingering vestiges if the phantoms of the night from her mind.

Months back in Starkhaven, and she still saw the Nightmare from her excursion into the fade every time she closed her eyes. Throwing the covers back, she barely felt the chill of the stone floor, quickly donning a dressing robe and fleeing the room in a state of near panic. His familiar brogue drifted out into the hallway, and she nearly cried, stumbling into the room and seeing him reading to their daughter. Two pairs of teal eyes watched her, startled. Everything was fine– _he_ was fine, and she broke down, crying in relief, as she clutched at her heart, tears streaming down her cheeks, choking back her sobs. Sebastian rose from his chair kissing Leandra’s forehead, as he tucked the blanket up around her shoulders.

Nebula crossed the threshold and entered the room, bending down to kiss their daughter’s cheek.

“Mamaidh?”

“It’s alright little one; momma just had a bad dream.”

Sebastian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her against his side and resting his chin on her head. Just that simple touch made her feel safe and protected. She hadn’t meant to lose her composure in front of their daughter–their little girl didn’t need to see her like that. Leandra snuggled deeper under the blankets, eyes drifting shut…she should have been asleep ages ago. Sebastian led Nebula out into the hall, his arm still tightly wrapped around her, guiding her back into their room and sitting her down on the edge of their bed. She drew her legs up towards her chest, resting her chin on her knees. In an instant, she was enveloped in his arms, her body held against his chest as he stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort into her ear. She shook uncontrollably.

“Talk to me, mo chridhe–what has you so upset?”

The faintest smile tugged at her lips when he called her ‘his heart’, calming her troubled mind as she listened to his heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“I had a nightmare about you and I just needed to make sure you’re okay…”

“The Nightmare demon again?”

She nodded slowly, Sebastian sighing and rubbing his hands up and down her arms; he wished there was something he could do to stop the terrors that plagued her mind. She hadn’t been the same since the fade, and it tore him apart inside that he couldn’t fix it. All he could do was try to be there for her and hope his presence was enough to push the memories to the back of her mind, even if they were always lurking beneath the surface ready to strike whenever she closed her eyes…


End file.
